


Don’t Wanna Be Without You

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Me being repetitive n not knowing how to write concisely, but whats new hehe, showhyung are whipped for each other wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: For their World Tour 2019, Starship was ‘magnanimous’ to give them all separate rooms, which meant they would all be alone in their individual rooms, essentially.But Hyungwon and Hyunwoo just cannot stay away from each other!





	Don’t Wanna Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booseok9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/gifts).

> To Dany,  
THIS is that hotel room fic I was talking about! I hope you (read this soon) like this!
> 
> This was sitting in my drafts for a while, so I decided I’d complete it and post it for the bingo.
> 
> hopefully i got rid of the typos; if not, you know the drill: ignore n read on lol

Hyunwoo shut the door to his hotel room and started his walk down the corridor to Hyungwon’s room.  
The staff had not only given them all individual rooms, separating him from his Hyungwon, but had also, for some reason, given Hyungwon the room at the very end of the hallway. Hyunwoo had, unknowingly, taken the room farthest away from his boyfriend’s.

He hated being all alone in his single room.  
He missed his Hyungwon so much that it became a constant nagging, an itch that he couldn’t reach, an impatience he couldn’t push aside no matter which one of his calming techniques he used.  
He was too used to having his angel around, constantly at his side, whether it was in the dorm or while they were traveling or hanging out in their free time. Hell, they even ate their food together most of the times!  
Ever since they’d started dating, they’d stayed in the same hotel room whenever they had to go overseas for a schedule, be it KCon or their world tour.

And now, for the first time, he was away from his Hyungwon, way more than he was used to or could handle.  
People thought Hyunwoo was an emotional robot, that he didn’t mind being alone, that he didn’t get lonely. But what people did not know was that he could be away from any of his members for a considerable amount of time with the exception of his Wonnie. He loved his boyfriend way too much and took extra precaution that he didn’t show how he felt towards the younger, in public.  
And he did a pretty decent job at it, if he said so himself.

After today’s concert, the one in Paris, Hyunwoo had come back yet again to an empty room. Just like when they’d had KCon in Singapore. A room without his Wonnie.  
He’d tried for full fifteen minutes to be without the younger but he couldn’t stay away from his most favourite thing in the world anymore: cuddling with Hyungwon in bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
So, he’d said “Fuck it!” and put on one of his striped t-shirts and his fave black cargo pants and headed out.

Just as he’d reached Hoseok’s door, the one two doors down Hyungwon’s, the door opened and Hoseok came out.  
“Hyung! Ki, Min and I were just about to come to your room to drag you out! Good that you’re already out and ready! Let’s go!” Their group’s muscle bunny enthusiastically grabbed his hand as he shut the door to his room and started pulling him along to the elevators. “Ki and Min are already downstairs! They are waiting for me to get you!”  
As they crossed Hyungwon’s room, he cast a longing look behind. “Hoseok.. I was actually-“  
“Going to hang out with Wonnie? Hyung, you’re always with him! I know he is your boyfriend but live a little, come on! You both are together all the time, don’t you get bored?!” Hoseok widened his eyes before grinning.  
Hyunwoo wanted to smack that grin away. “No. You’re dating Kihyun. How can you even ask me this?” The older rolled his eyes and the brunet laughed. They turned a corner and reached the elevators. Hoseok called it up.  
“True. But we want to spend time with you, too! Wonnie will live!”

Wonnie will live.. but I won’t…  
Hyunwoo sighed loudly as he sullenly watched the elevator climb up from the basement to the ninth floor and Hoseok bumped the older’s shoulder with his own playfully.  
Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Hyunwoo fished it out to see a text from his angel.

**Wonnie baby <3**  
_ Baby bear, come over? I miss you… <3_

The sandy blond sighed as he typed out his reply.

**Baby Bear Nu**  
_ Hoseok is dragging me out to hang out.. with Ki & Min.. I’m sorry, jagiya…_

Immediately his phone buzzed with Hyungwon’s reply.

**Wonnie baby <3**  
_>:( You better have dinner with me!_

**Baby Bear Nu**  
_ Babe, I’ll be late. You should eat without me. You’ll end up falling sick or else_

**Wonnie baby <3**  
_ Idc! We’re having dinner together and that’s it!_

It was followed by the ‘hmph’ emoji and Hyunwoo smiled fondly at the screen before sending an “_okay <3_” and pocketing his phone.  
The elevator dinged and Hoseok shook his head at Hyunwoo in mock exasperation as they entered the metal chamber, a giddy smile plastered on Hyunwoo’s face.

*

Hyungwon frowned at his phone and threw it to his side on the bed. He groaned as he buried his face in the fluffy pillows by his head.  
He was getting desperate for his Hyunwoo hyung to come over. He hadn’t even kissed him since morning and it was evening now.  
Though he could stay away from his leader, it didn’t mean he went without even trying to get as close to him as possible. At least when they weren’t in public, he tried his level best to always be with the older in some way somehow.

Now that his Hyunwoo wasn’t coming over, he didn’t know what to do with his free time. As always, they’d planned to roam the city and then have dinner together. Then Hyunwoo would go back to his room to change before coming over and crashing with Hyungwon for the night.  
Soft touches and kisses would be shared along with loving words whispered in the dark before they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
Bliss.  
Hyungwon remembered the night before when they’d returned after checking out the Eiffel Tower and the Notre Dame, among other tourist spots. Hyunwoo had kissed him so so softly and made love to him so tenderly and sweetly, making sure Hyungwon enjoyed it to the fullest, not caring about his own pleasure. He had kissed every inch of Hyungwon’s body so lovingly, had touched him everywhere he’d wanted to be touched, traced every line and curve with his calloused yet soft fingers. Hyunwoo had treated him like his very own precious porcelain doll and the younger had been left utterly and completely speechless and overwhelmed.  
They’d taken it slow and gentle, exploring each other’s body with their hands and mouths. Like they’d had all the time in the world.  
The images Hyungwon recalled had him becoming a blushing mess, moaning into the fluffy pillow. He turned to his side and touched the hickeys on his stomach and chest by plunging his hand under his black shirt, making him moan again. He was Hyunwoo’s in every way. Those hickeys meant the world to him. How he wished Hyunwoo would leave some on his neck for everyone to see.. to see that he was Hyunwoo’s and only Hyunwoo’s.  
His Hyunwoo’s love for him was so pure that sometimes Hyungwon felt he didn’t deserve the older even slightly. But Hyunwoo kept assuring him, more through actions but also through words, that Hyungwon did deserve him and he’d never ever leave his Wonnie, would never ever stop loving him.

Their sweet memories had Hyungwon near to tears. He was thankful when his phone rang because he really did not want yet another rerun of ‘Why Chae Hyungwon does not deserve Son Hyunwoo - An Insightful Documentary’.

“Hello?” He answered without looking at the caller ID.  
“Wonnie hyung!” Changkyun screamed, almost making Hyungwon go deaf, who pulled the phone away from his ear before placing it back when he heard the maknae continue. “Joo hyung and I are coming over in five. Get ready. We’ll roam around and then have dinner! We’ll buy your fave shrimp-“  
“We’ll hang out. But I’m skipping dinner.” Hyungwon rolled over on the bed, now lying on his back as he stared at the designs on the ceiling. “I had some ramen a while ago and-“  
“Dinner with Hyunwoo hyung. We know,” said Jooheon in mock annoyance, a barely concealed smile in his voice . Huh so he was on speaker.  
Hyungwon smiled at the thought that his members knew just how much in love he was with their Hyunwoo. That’s how whipped he was.  
“Yeah..” The DJ drawled dreamily as he pictured his sandy blond boyfriend looking mesmerised as he stared at him across the dinner table. He could imagine Changkyun rolling his eyes.  
“Okay sleeping beauty. You can imagine kissing Hyunwoo hyung senseless later on-“  
“I wasn’t! I swear!” Hyungwon sat up and exclaimed, his expression scandalised.  
“Save it, Wonnie,” Jooheon said curtly.  
“But I-“  
“You heard Joo hyung! Now get ready. You always take your own sweet time and make us all late.”  
“Yeah, the shops and tourist spots will close because of Wonnie…”  
“You both! I’m already ready.. I was supposed to go out with…” Hyungwon pouted as he glared at the satin bed sheets like they’d personally offended him. If only his eyes could shoot lasers, Starship would have another bill to pay.  
“Yeah, hyung. We heard.” Changkyun chuckled.  
“I say, serves you right for all those times you both kicked me out of the room to fuck each other’s brains out…” Jooheon sounded disgusted, which their maknae expressed.  
“Ew, hyung. I did not want visuals..” Hyungwon heard a slap of skin on skin. Changkyun had probably smacked Jooheon on the arm. “Though Hyunwoo hyung is super hot.. and Wonnie hyung ain’t so bad either but ew……..”  
“Thanks for the compliment…?” Hyungwon smiled amusedly as he gazed outside the ceiling-to-floor windows. The skyscrapers’ windows lit up in yellow made the buildings glow and look beautiful along the skyline. How he wished Hyunwoo was there with him to see the spectacular view…  
“Okay, hyung. We’ll be there in five. See ya. Ciao.”  
“Yeah, Kyunie. Ciao.”  
Just as he was about to hang up he heard Jooheon say, “I swear to God.. I’m going to get these two their own room. They’re always at it… You and Minie hyung can shift to mine…”  
“Then you and Min hyung will kick me out of the room to-“ The line went dead and Hyungwon shook his head fondly.

He loved his five weirdos and one angel so much.

*

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo walked the streets, taking photos of each other but mainly of the couple Hoseok and Kihyun.  
Hyunwoo had figured the main reason he was even tagging along was because Minhyuk didn’t want to be the third wheel. Now he had Hyunwoo as the fourth wheel.  
Kihyun and Hoseok did talk to them but it was minimal.  
They were currently standing at a beautiful bridge, looking over the metal railing at the serene river below. The sky had just started to darken to a deep mixture of blue, purple and pink, the moon and the stars still invisible.  
“Hyung. Did you notice? You’re hanging out with those three who had a huge crush on you but you are now dating someone else…” Minhyuk said as he threw a stray stone into the river, watching the water make ripples.  
Hyunwoo wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So he just nodded and said, “Yes. I did notice. But that way, I always hang out with six guys who…” He shrugged. Yes, Changkyun and Jooheon had had a tiny crush on him as well. But Hyunwoo had always been completely smitten with Hyungwon, making him unable to reciprocate the feelings of the others. Ever.  
“Well, who asked you to be so hot anyway.” Kihyun said, cocking one eyebrow up playfully.  
“Kihyun is right. But Ki!” Hoseok whined as he slightly smacked the main vocalist on the shoulder. “You’re mine!”  
The youngest of the four chuckled cutely and nodded. “I know, Seokie. I know.” Then he turned towards the other two with this gleam in his eyes that both of them had come to know.  
“Yeah. Yeah. We’ll take a picture of you both. Go stand.”  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and Minhyuk smiled amusedly as they pushed away from the railing to walk back.  
Kihyun and Hoseok stood, making poses, posing for ‘candids’ and the other two clicked away with their respective phones.

As Minhyuk was clicking their ‘candid’, Hyunwoo looked up at the sky which was darkening faster now.

He just wanted to go back to his Hyungwon and cuddle.

Kihyun hopped forward and took their phones away after they’d opened the gallery for him. He skipped back to Hoseok’s side, who immediately put his arm around his boyfriend, making Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sigh.

Minhyuk patted Hyunwoo on the back, meeting his eyes with a look of understanding.  
“We’ll head back soon. I miss my baby Joo, too! But hyung. We need to learn to be without them as well.”  
Hyunwoo hummed as he slowly nodded.

But his impatience was eating away at him.

*  
“Zagiya, stop looking so distracted! You’re always thinking about Hyunwoo hyung!” Jooheon called him out and Hyungwon jumped a little as he was pulled away from his thoughts, thoughts about how he could be in Hyunwoo’s arms right then, kissing him softly, instead of here with Jooheon and Changkyun. A caramel popcorn landed on his lap to get his attention further. He picked it up, about to put it in his mouth.  
“Yeah, hyung. Take in the scenery, live in this moment with us.” Changkyun pouted and Hyungwon pursed his lips and nodded. The maknae reached forward took the popcorn from between Hyungwon’s fingers and popped it into his own mouth. Hyungwon shook his head and took in the soothing view of the flowing river again.  
But how he wished Hyunwoo was next to him, holding his hand in his own, long, thick, calloused fingers holding Hyungwon’s so securely and lovingly.  
“And I bet he is thinking about how magical it would be if it had been Hyunwoo hyung here, instead of us.” Jooheon pouted as well but Hyungwon just shrugged, not even trying to deny it. His friends were used to his blatant honesty anyway.  
But, “It’s not instead of you, it’s more like.. I wish he were here as well, next to me..” Hyungwon sighed dreamily and the maknaes exchanged a glance. And snorted.  
“Holding your hand,” Changkyun singsonged. “Gazing deeply into your eyes,” Jooheon joined in and Hyungwon blushed.  
“Geez, hyung. You’re so whipped, it’s purely disgusting.” Changkyun bent over the railing of their mini cruise ship, which was meant to take them thrice around the river to take in the gorgeous view of the Paris city from this angle before dropping them back, and made gagging noises. Jooheon doubled over laughing and Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows as he knocked their knees together but that just made Changkyun pretend to gag even more.  
He rolled his eyes, an amused smile lifting up the corners of his lips, and looked over the railing at the beautiful city, illuminated by the city lights and their cruise ship’s lights which made various colour patterns on the river’s waves.  
The infamous Eiffel Tower came into view and it was really stunning. No matter how much the maknaes teased him for being so cheesy and in love, he really did wish he could share this moment with Hyunwoo as well.  
Uh, he felt like some lovestruck teenager, a teenager utterly completely infatuated with the football team’s quarterback.  
But whatever, his Hyunwoo loved him too, just as much as Hyungwon loved him.  
And that was all that mattered.

Oh, but he’d have to take selcas to show his boyfriend!  
“Guys!” He called out to his two cuties and the three of them huddled up to take a round of selcas.  
These he’d post on SNS, unlike his ‘secret’ stash of selcas with his godly boyfriend.

*

Hyunwoo waved at Hoseok and Kihyun and started walking towards his room. Jooheon opened the door next to his and gave him a wink before pulling Minhyuk inside and slamming the door shut.  
As soon as he saw Kihyun close the door after Hoseok, Hyunwoo immediately turned around and jogged to Hyungwon’s room.  
He rang the bell twice and stood outside, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend to open the door.  
The door opened after about half a minute to a surprised Hyungwon who immediately pulled him inside and engulfed him in a tight hug. Hyunwoo reached behind himself to shut the door and lock it.  
Hyungwon pulled away a little to grin at the sandy blond before showering his face with kisses as he pressed him to the door.  
“God, I missed you so much, baby bear. So so much!” Hyungwon exclaimed as he pressed forceful then loving kisses on the apples of his cheeks, followed by his forehead and chin.  
Hyunwoo giggled as his cheeks turned beet red.  
The black haired male cupped his face in his palms and regarded him with an extremely fond look.  
“How is my baby bear doing today? Did he have fun at the concert?” He cooed at Hyunwoo who blushed even deeper as he nodded enthusiastically.  
“You’re so adorable, hyung. Come here.” Hyungwon lifted his chin up to finally connect their lips in a searing hot kiss.  
Hyunwoo pulled the younger closer as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, clutching his waist possessively with one hand while his other carded through his soft black hair.  
Hyunwoo swallowed the moan that Hyungwon let out as the kiss became even deeper.  
Hyungwon cupped the back of the older’s head carefully as they pressed more against the door, his other hand climbing up inside the blond’s shirt.  
Hyunwoo shivered as the younger’s fingers left hot trails on his skin as they climbed higher, their kisses now turning soft.  
Their lips glided gently over each other’s, as soft as cotton candy, the kisses as sweet as ice cream, as smooth as cake frosting.

Hyungwon pulled away abruptly, making Hyunwoo chase after his lips with his eyes still closed. The younger giggled as Hyunwoo opened his eyes and frowned.  
Hyungwon gave him a seductive smile before his pink tongue slightly peeped out. Hyungwon saw his boyfriend’s eyes lower to his mouth as he licked his lips in anticipation, his own pink tongue peeping out. Hyungwon slowly licked his own lips at the sexy sight before leaning in.  
When they were bare centimetres away, the lead dancer’s tongue traced his hyung’s thick cherry bottom lip extremely slowly. He saw Hyunwoo close his eyes and pull him closer. Hyungwon then softly kissed the older’s plump lips once, twice, thrice before Hyunwoo whined and pulled him into an urgent kiss.  
Hyunwoo kissed like he couldn’t take it anymore, like he was scared his time with Hyungwon would end soon, like Hyungwon would disappear from his arms any second.  
He devoured the younger’s lips hungrily as Hyungwon ran his fingers through the older’s soft blond hair. Hyunwoo growled against his mouth as he clutched Hyungwon’s luscious black hair that he had grown out. He knew Hyunwoo loved it very much as he frequently ran his fingers through it when younger was close, especially when he was resting his head on his leader’s lap.  
Hyungwon stopped trying to kiss back when Hyunwoo’s kisses got too heated, too dominant, too desperate.  
Hyungwon pulled back to see a slightly pained expression on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Hey. Baby bear. What is it?” He slowly caressed the side of his hyung’s gorgeous face.  
“I love you, Wonnie… just..” Hyunwoo’s voice cracked a little. He sighed heavily as he pulled Hyungwon into a tight hug, burying his face in the younger’s neck.  
“Baby.” Hyungwon’s voice dripped with concern. “I will never leave you. I’m right here. I’ll always be here. I love you so much.” He whispered into the older’s ear as he softly carded his fingers through the older’s hair, trying to comfort him and assure him somehow. Hyunwoo got this way sometimes and it always shocked the DJ a little. It reminded him about just how much his leader loved him, how much he cherished their relationship, how scared he was that it wouldn’t last forever though Hyungwon kept assuring him it would.

Hyungwon held on and closed his eyes.  
Hugging Hyunwoo was his favourite thing. But being hugged by Hyunwoo was his most favourite thing in the whole wide world. Nothing compared to the feeling of being held by Hyunwoo. He felt safe and protected, warm and so so loved. He forgot all his worries and pains. He only focused on Hyunwoo’s warm body so close to his, pressed against his. He hoped he provided the older the same secure feeling and comfort despite his build being slimmer and less muscular than the older’s.

Hyungwon pulled away and held Hyunwoo’s hand in his. The older smiled as he was gently pulled towards the queen bed.  
A smile mischievous smile lit up Hyunwoo’s deep brown eyes and before Hyungwon could take another step back, his boyfriend had lifted him up bridal style.  
Hyungwon gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond’s neck as his eyes widened. Hyunwoo softly captured his lips, arms bringing the younger extremely close to his body.  
The lead dancer moaned and the kiss ended fast. Hyunwoo brushed their noses together when Hyungwon let out a whine, grinning as he walked towards the bed and placed his bundle of beauty on the mattress gently.  
Hyungwon made space for his boyfriend who climbed onto the bed and laid down.  
They turned towards each other, heads on the same pillow.  
God knew how much time passed as they stared at each other, admiring each other’s beauty. Hyunwoo occasionally brushed his palm and knuckles over Hyungwon’s cheeks and jaw, fingers then going to tangle in his long black hair that Hyunwoo loved so much.  
Everytime Hyunwoo touched him, Hyungwon closed his eyes to feel the heat burning between them better as he nuzzled into the older’s hand.  
In one such moment, Hyunwoo moved in closer, showering Hyungwon’s angelic face with soft kisses while muttering “Beautiful. So beautiful,” in the spaces in between while the younger basked in the praises, a content smile plastered on his face constantly. Life in that moment was perfection, he’d stay there with Hyunwoo forever, he’d make time stop and rewind like he could in the The Code and The Connect album.  
Then the older rolled on top of his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips, hard and pulled back only to start tickling the younger, hot fingers climbing up inside Hyungwon’s t-shirt.  
The DJ squealed as his eyes shot open and squirmed as he tried to get away from the older’s tickles.  
“What did your mom eat to give birth to such a handsome angel? It’s so unfair that you’re so gorgeous, you know that? You keep messing with my heart!” Hyunwoo giggled as he continued attacking the younger with his mouth and fingers, tickling and kissing while Hyungwon squealed and giggled, body unable to decide whether it wanted to stay pressed to the older or move away from his mischievous fingers.  
“Hyung! Hyung, please! Aa!!” Hyungwon screamed as Hyunwoo kissed his neck while constantly tickling his sides. “Please!” The younger gasped out and tried to move away from his boyfriend. Hyunwoo laughed and finally decided to have mercy on the younger as his breathing became ragged and tiny diamond-like tears collected in his big almond shaped eyes that Hyunwoo always drowned in.  
Hyungwon stared up and into Hyunwoo’s eyes, still glinting like black gems in the hotel room lights, his breathing heavy and uneven. The older leaned in for a quick kiss before focusing his attention to Hyungwon’s exposed marble-like body. All the tickling had got the younger’s t-shirt completely hiked up.  
“Off.” He tugged the bunched up the fabric and Hyungwon crossed his arms to pull the t-shirt over his head and discarded it somewhere.  
“Much better.” Hyunwoo whispered against his chest as he took in one erect nipple into his warm mouth. He rolled his tongue over it gently as his fingers explored the expanse of smooth skin now fully available. His boyfriend moaned softly as Hyunwoo’s skilled fingers played with his other nipple.  
It was becoming a little torturous and Hyungwon had enough when Hyunwoo shifted his attention to other nipple and ground down his hips, their members rubbing together, pleasure shooting up Hyungwon’s spine.  
“Hyung, come here now..” Hyungwon breathed out before pulling the older’s face up to capture his plush pillowly lips with his own.  
The kiss was heated and so sexy, the whole room was burning as everywhere Hyunwoo touched him caught fire.  
The older had his arms placed framing Hyungwon’s head as they kissed deeper and harder, Hyunwoo nibbling on Hyungwon’s lower lip to slip in his warm tongue. Their tongues clashed and danced together. Hyunwoo swiped his tongue over every surface he could, brushing it over the roof of Hyungwon’s mouth as the younger moaned and ground his hips up to get more of that delicious friction as Hyunwoo continued grinding down.  
Hyunwoo’s fingers went up to tangle in Hyungwon’s soft hair again.  
The friction was delicious as they continued grinding against each other, the rough fabric of their pants making it better.  
Hyungwon felt himself swell and felt Hyunwoo grow as well.  
It was going great and then…  
A loud rumble.  
Hyungwon stopped moving as the sound came again. From his stomach. He whined in embarrassment and they parted as Hyunwoo laughed, bopping their noses together.  
They stopped moving and Hyungwon wanted to punch himself for ruining the moment. He pouted as his Nunu chuckled and then pecked him sweetly on the lips.  
“My baby boy didn’t have dinner yet huh.. I haven’t had dinner yet either. Let’s get something to eat, ya?”  
“But I don’t wanna go! I wanna be here with you!” Hyungwon whined but his stomach had other plans. He slapped his stomach by sliding his hand between their bodies and his boyfriend laughed in sexy deep voice as he rolled off and laid beside Hyungwon.  
“Cutie. Come on. As much as I’m hungry for you, I’m hungry for food as well. And it’s very late. We should eat.”  
Hyungwon continued pouting and Hyunwoo kissed his forehead softly before whispering in his ear.  
“We can come back and continue where we left off. This time, no pants, no clothes. Nothing but you and me.” He nipped at the younger’s earlobe and Hyungwon bit his lower lip as shyness came over him. He nodded quickly and Hyunwoo bent over to pick up Hyungwon’s disposed-off shirt.  
“Come on. Put your shirt back on.” He threw the clothing on Hyungwon and stood up giggling as the younger whined again while complying.

*

Hyungwon was glad that it pretty dark outside. He could fulfill his dream of holding hands with his boyfriend and roaming the streets. In peace.  
With no fans or weirdos clicking away and posting the pictures on the net.  
Generally they walked with some respectable distance between themselves but tonight he really didn’t want to. He wrapped himself around his Nunu and they walked the streets to the restaurant his boyfriend wanted to try out.  
Hyungwon even got brave enough to pull Hyunwoo into a dark alley behind some night club to kiss the older senseless. He’d always wanted to do that! It made him feel like they were teens, especially when they smiled and giggled through the kisses. It was a little dangerous because they were in an unknown country and there was always a chance of some fan or someone else catching them, and recognising them, but it added to the thrill. And they weren’t caught so the thrill was worth it.

Finally they reached the restaurant after loads of cuddling and kissing and clicking pictures of each other posing stupidly next to different monuments and sightseeing locations. And of course, loads of selcas they’d never post. More for their stash! Their personal private stash that Hyungwon looked through before bed and squealed into his pillow because of how cute his boyfriend looked, how cute they looked together.  
Hyungwon was too far gone in his love for Hyunwoo. But he was glad Hyunwoo felt the same way about him, though he showed it outside a little lesser than Hyungwon himself.

*

Hyungwon pulled open the glass door to the restaurant and walked in as waves of different aromas hit him left, right and center. He inhaled the delicious smells and grinned as he stepped further inside. He looked around and took in the different tapestries on the walls, all of greek and roman gods and goddesses. They were beautiful and fascinating to say the least and were intricately painted onto the walls.  
The restaurant vaguely reminded Hyungwon of the restaurant Hyunwoo and he used to frequent, alone, just the two of them, just after their debut. It was the beginning of their love. They were so in love with each other but back then Hyungwon had a girlfriend. Hell, Hyungwon hadn’t even consciously known that he was beginning to fall deeply in love with Hyunwoo. Just thinking about how they came to be always had him smiling shyly, his chest bursting with almost uncontainable joy and love.  
His love for Hyunwoo was the reason he’d broken up with his girlfriend. Of course, he hadn’t told her why exactly he’d gotten over her but had just said he didn’t have time and he wasn’t feeling it anymore. She’d clung on for a while but eventually had left go when she’d realized Hyungwon really wasn’t coming back to her.  
If he thought about it now, it was kind of a gradual shift in his feelings than something sudden, how he had view it back then. Back then he’d woken up one morning, with Hyunwoo’s limbs tangled with his, and had this extremely intense urge to spend his every waking second with Hyunwoo, all his free time with Hyunwoo and only Hyunwoo. His heart hadn’t had, and still didn’t have, space for anyone but Hyunwoo. So he had to break up with his girlfriend, he hadn’t been fair to her after all, not for a while, the while he had spent slowly and deeply falling in love with his beloved leader.  
Unlike Hyungwon, Hyunwoo had broken up with his girlfriend the very next day of coming to terms with the fact that he was falling for Hyungwon and hadn’t thought of his girlfriend in a long time.  
Back then, when they had been just starting out with their crushes, Hyunwoo had been the obvious one, the one who’d initiate skinship, the one who’s insist they hang out, the one who’d compliment Hyungwon on his looks first. Now he had mellowed down the obviousness, in public anyway, after the guys pointed out that he was being too obvious about his feelings towards Hyungwon. But it didn’t matter, Hyunwoo was as affectionate as ever offscreen and that’s all Hyungwon wanted and cared about.

He turned around and intertwined his fingers with Hyunwoo’s who gave him a gentle heartwarming smile.  
Hyungwon sighed dreamily and squeezed the older’s hand as they walked towards the reception.  
“A table for two, please!” Hyungwon said and flashed a grin at the japanese woman, who seemed in her thirties, standing behind the makeshift ornate counter.  
She smiled at them warmly and gestured behind her. “Right this way.”  
Hyungwon and Hyunwoo sat down at the table they were led to in the far end of the restaurant and faced each other.  
“So, cutie. What do you want to eat?” Hyungwon reached his hand forward and the older’s hand shot up from beneath the table to catch Hyungwon’s, intertwining their fingers again.  
“Whatever you want.” He murmured as he flipped through the menu placed in front of him.  
“Hmm,” Hyungwon flipped through the pages as well and said, “Steak, french fries, french wine, burger? And some soup too? I wanna try this eight-treasure chicken soup!” He looked up at the love of his life who was chewing his lip, his face scrunching up cutely as he continued flipping through the menu. “That’ll be good, jagi. Order them?”  
Hyungwon gently squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand and then glanced around to catch a waiter’s eye.  
Once he did, he raised his hand and the waiter came rushing over to take their orders.

“Hyung, how long have you liked me?” Hyungwon asked, a shy smile curling his lips up. It was a question he’d asked uncountable times. But everytime Hyunwoo answered, it warmed his heart so much and he fell even more in love with his boyfriend, his soulmate.  
Hyunwoo gave him a knowing smile as he slurped his soup from the spoon he’d raised to his lips. He swallowed and answered, “A little before No Mercy started. One day I was sitting in the practice room exhausted from dancing. And then you came in to practise with your group. Since I had a little break after mine, I stayed to watch.” Then he squeezed Hyungwon’s hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles, “And then, I fell in love with you.” He winked and Hyungwon blushed deeply and took his hand back to cover his eyes. God, Hyunwoo was so cheesy, he did very bad things to his heart.  
“The way you danced, the way your body moved so gracefully, it had me so mesmerised, has me so mesmerised. You’re the personification of the word ‘beautiful’, Hyungwon-ah.”  
Hyungwon removed his hand from his eyes and felt Hyunwoo’s extremely genuine words pull at his heartstrings. He did fall more in love with his hyung.  
Actually every time he asked this question, the older answered the same thing in different ways. The different ways Hyunwoo told him he fell for him made Hyungwon very emotional and the first few times he’d asked, he’d actually started crying.  
And each time he’d cry, Hyunwoo would rock him in his arms, kissing his hair and murmuring how he’d always be Hyungwon’s, forever and ever, how their love is eternal and Hyungwon had just cried more those first few times.  
Then Hyunwoo would cup his cheeks and coo at him, fluffing his cheeks up and locking their eyes intimately. Then he’d tackle Hyungwon on the bed with tickles and kisses, making tears run down Hyungwon’s face for a whole other reason as he’d laugh and squeal as Hyunwoo’s lips and fingers attacked him incessantly. And each time, after Hyungwon would beg him to stop, they’d stare into each other’s eyes before they’d kiss softly into the night.

They were sitting in a very secluded corner of the restaurant, hidden from view from the rest of the customers. They just had three tables around theirs, two were empty and one was occupied by an elderly couple who were celebrating their anniversary.  
How Hyungwon wished he could marry Hyunwoo and grow old with him…  
Maybe it could happen someday, if they moved out of their country or something… He didn’t know how willing Hyunwoo would be to do that, but Hyungwon knew he’d go anywhere as long as Hyunwoo would be with him.  
He sighed looking at his boyfriend, who raised his soulful eyes to Hyungwon’s face. The golden lights of the restaurant made his eyes shine more than usual and almost made them look hazel. Hyunwoo looked so ethereal, it always made Hyungwon speechless and wonder how he’d become so lucky.  
Hyunwoo cocked up a perfect eyebrow at him and chewed cutely on his steak, his adorable cheeks working hard to munch.  
The sight warmed his heart so much as he loved watching Hyunwoo eat.  
He loved everything about Hyunwoo, his adorable baby bear.  
His soulmate.

And that’s when Hyungwon decided once and for all: He would go anywhere, do anything, be anyone, as long as it meant he would end up in Hyunwoo’s arms over and over, each and every time.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy, so please be sure to leave some if you like this fic! (As it motivates me to write more as well 😉)


End file.
